Michael Morbius
|Image = |informazione1 = Mikhail Morbius |informazione2 = Morbius |informazione3 = Mike, Mikey, Morby, Morbillo. |informazione4 = Makarioa Morbius (padre), Sophia Morbius (madre), Martine Bancroft (moglie, deceduta) |informazione5 = Midnight Sons, A.R.M.O.R. |informazione6 = Mobile. Spesso, le fogne. |informazione7 = Legale neutrale con tanta buona volontà e pessimo rendimento. |informazione8 = Segreta |informazione9 = Greca |informazione10 = Vedovo |informazione11 = Premio Nobel, medico. |informazione12 = PhD in Biochimica. |informazione13 = Mutato |informazione14 = Earth-10888 |informazione15 = Nafplio (Grecia) |informazione16 = 31 ottobre 1975 |informazione17 = Scorpione |informazione18 = Maschio |informazione19 = 1.83 m |informazione20 = 72 kg |informazione21 = Rossi (in origine azzurri) |informazione22 = Neri |informazione23 = Bianco cadaverico con delle zanne. E' una specie di vampiro, non è che possa nasconderlo granché. Parafulmini per la sfiga.}} I think about how damn I try to be the better man. How hard I hold back when I know I could have eviscerated this guy the moment we first met. How I know caving into the disease within me wouldn't make me the better man. And then I look guys like him in the eye and think the world's just plain bad. Maybe the best thing isn't trying to be better. Maybe the best thing is being worse. It's science, not magic. Storia Origini : Mikhail Morbius nasce il 31 Ottobre del 1975 nel ridente paesino di Nafplio, nel Peloponneso (Grecia), da Sophia (libraia) e Makarioa Morbius (artista). Il padre si disinteressa subito della famiglia e Mikhail presenta fin dalla giovanissima età di essere affetto da una rara malattia congenita che si sviluppa come una forma di anemia estremamente aggressiva. Sophia, per evitare al figlio qualsiasi trauma e l’eccessiva esposizione solare che potrebbero essergli fatali, si assicura di tenerlo in casa il più possibile, trovandogli compagnia nei libri piuttosto che nei ragazzi della sua età. Malgrado ciò Mikhail stringe una solida amicizia con il vicino di casa Emil Nikos, che all’oscuro della sua malattia lo incita spesso a fare qualche scappatella di nascosto alla madre, verso il mare. In una di queste fughe, altrimenti innocue, un incidente accorso a Mikhail fa rendere conto Emil della gravità della sua situazione e, malgrado la giovane età, Nikos promette all’amico di aiutarlo a trovare una cura per la sua malattia. Trascorsa l’infanzia nel Peloponneso, Mikhail manifesta una spiccata intelligenza che gli consente, a 18 anni, di ottenere una borsa di studio per Harvard. *'1993-' Si trasferisce quindi negli Stati Uniti, cambiando il suo nome in Michael (gli americani non sono in grado di pronunciare una parola in greco neanche con tutti i loro sforzi) e cinque anni dopo si laurea con i massimi risultati in biochimica. Assieme a lui, inseparabile dall’infanzia, si trasferisce anche Emil, tenendo fede alla promessa fattagli anni prima. : Riconosciuto a livello accademico, Morbius si specializza in ematologia cercando una cura per la sua stessa malattia. *'2010-' Viene candidato e vince assieme ad Emil il Premio Nobel per la Chimica con la seguente motivazione: “Per i contributi fondamentali sulla mutagenesi a seguito della degradazione e riorganizzazione dell’eme e delle sue implicazioni nello studio delle porfirie”. E’ alla cerimonia di assegnazione del Nobel che Morbius conosce la giovane giornalista Martine Bancroft e comincia con lei una relazione. *'2011-' La malattia di Morbius assume un carattere degenerativo, tale da metterlo in serio pericolo di vita, che lo conduce a rischiare la cura definitiva prima di aver raccolto tutti i dati necessari. A dicembre , accompagnato dall’inseparabile Emil e da Martine, tenta l’ultimo esperimento. Come era prevedibile l’esperimento non assume il carattere richiesto: pur curandolo dalla sua afflizione originaria, lo trasforma in una creatura pseudo-vampirica. Nella sete di sangue scatenata dalla mutazione, Michael uccide Emil riuscendo a riprendere controllo di sé appena in tempo per fuggire dalla sede dell’esperimento prima di mettere in pericolo anche Martine. The Living Vampire : Nella disperazione causata dalla sua trasformazione, Michael tenta il suicidio, fallendo. Alla fine decide di tornare a studiare per cercare una cura al suo vampirismo di matrice scientifica, dopo essersi tenuto nascosto per svariati mesi. *'2012-' Primo contatto con Spider-man, avvenuto mentre Morbius cercava d’introdursi di straforo nei laboratori preclusigli ormai dai canali ufficiali. Spider-man prima lo combatte, poi rendendosi conto della situazione decide di avvicinare Morbius ad una persona che potrebbe effettivamente aiutarlo: Stephen Strange . Per nulla persuaso all’idea di affrontare la sua problematica a livello mistico, Morbius preferisce continuare con i suoi metodi. : Martine, che dal giorno dell’esperimento fallito non ha mai smesso di cercare il suo fidanzato, riesce finalmente ad avere di nuovo sue notizie. Per farlo si ammanica, come giornalista, con tutta una serie di culti di dubbia fama e professionalità dai quali Michael riesce fortunatamente a tirarla fuori. Felici di essersi ritrovati, i due si trasferiscono a Boston e Martine cerca di supportare Michael nella sua ricerca di una cura. Purtroppo, aggiungendoci anche la casa infestata in cui abitano, le cose non procedono bene e Morbius scappa di nuovo per timore di arrecare danno a Martine. *'2013-' Si trasferisce a Los Angeles, dove lavora per la University of California e riesce a sintetizzare un siero in grado di contenere le trasformazioni di Jennifer Walters aka She-Hulk. Dichiarandosi così allo scoperto Michael viene arrestato e condannato per omicidio plurimo, anche se la pena viene ridotta grazie al patrocinio della stessa Jennifer. *'2014-'''viene rilasciato per buona condotta e lascia Los Angeles, tornando a New York e nascondendosi nelle fogne. Viene così in contatto con'Jack Russell aka Werewolf by Night'. Morbius trova un modo di arrestare anche le trasformazioni incontrollate di Jack e i due diventano stretti amici (in tutto questo, Morbius continua a riuscire a curare tutti men che sé stesso). Malgrado i suoi tentativi di mantenere un basso profilo, Morbius viene ritrovato anche stavolta da Martine, che per non rischiare di farselo sfuggire di nuovo se lo sposa. : Inoltre, con il supporto di '''David Langford', Martine gli organizza un vero e proprio laboratorio dove poter sperimentare una cura. Quello che Martine non sa è che Langford intende in realtà uccidere Morbius e rivendere il cadavere al Doctor Paine, da sempre interessato a sezionare mutati, vivi o morti che siano. Il siero che avrebbe dovuto uccidere Morbius è stato però contaminato anche dal sangue di una Lilin, uno dei figli di Lilith, Madre dei Demoni, con il risultato che non uccide Morbius ma ne amplifica i poteri e soprattutto gl’infila un parassita demoniaco in testa: Bloodthirst. Quando Martine scopre il piano di Langford lo minaccia e lui decide allora di ucciderla. Morbius, accorso in quell’istante, la trova riversa a terra ferita a morte e non riesce a resistere alla tentazione del sangue. Infuriato sia per la morte di sua moglie che per la sua stessa debolezza, Morbius distrugge l’intero laboratorio uccidendo tutti i presenti e attirando l’attenzione di Ghost Rider. Lo Spirito della Vendetta riconosce in lui una brava persona sotto la sete di sangue dovuta al vampirismo e decide di lasciarlo in vita, facendogli però giurare di nutrirsi solo del sangue degl’ingiusti. Morbius accetta. *''2015- Midnight Sons'' Morbius viene contattato da Stephen Strange e insieme ad altri "reietti" si forma il gruppo dei Midnight Sons, come cacciatori del sovrannaturale. Ne farà parte, fra gli altri, anche lo stesso Jack Russell. Sono proprio i Midnight Sons ad occuparsi di Lilith e delle sue Lilin, riuscendo alla fine a rinchiuderla nuovamente. *'2020-'''Michael Morbius cerca al solito di mantenere un profilo basso, nascondendosi nei bassifondi di '''Brownsville'. Dopo essersi scontrato con il capo banda del quartiere Noah St. Germain, Morbius ne prende nolente il posto diventando sostanzialmente l’angelo custode di Brownsville e riuscendo a tenere fuori dai guai e dal mirino mediatico i suoi abitanti. Per ora. Poteri e abilità Poteri: *'Pseudo Vampirismo:' Morbius presenta tutta una serie di caratteristiche che lo accomunano ai vampiri, in primis la sete di sangue. Non essendo un vampiro mistico è immune a tutto quello che potrebbe invece influenzare un vero vampiro. Tipo aglio, argento, croci e via dicendo. Non ai paletti nel cuore (a quelli è immune solo Wolverine). *'Forza sovrumana:' dipende dalla quantità e dal tipo di sangue ingerito da Morbius. Al massimo livello, può sollevare fino a sette quintali. *'Resistenza sovrumana:' dipende dalla quantità e dal tipo di sangue ingerito da Morbius. In ogni caso, la sua muscolatura produce meno tossine rispetto ad un essere umano normale ed è in grado di mantenere uno sforzo molto più a lungo. *'Agilità sovrumana:' dipende dalla quantità e dal tipo di sangue ingerito da Morbius. In ogni caso, è in grado di spostarsi ad una velocità superiore rispetto a qualsiasi atleta umano. * Sensi ipersviluppati: la sua trasformazione ha cambiato radicalmente i suoi sensi. La vista notturna ne risulta avvantaggiata, a scapito di quella diurna (in pieno sole è quasi cieco), riuscendo a percepire anche gli infrarossi; è in grado di udire gli ultrasuoni e anche l’olfatto è sviluppato ben oltre i livelli umani. *'Fattore Rigenerante:' è in grado di guarire da quasi qualsiasi ferita molto rapidamente, senza per questo avere la capacità di rigenerare un arto intero. Dipende dalla quantità di sangue ingerito. *'Volo:' più che di volo vero e proprio si parla di planata. Non è in grado di sollevarsi da terra, ha bisogno di uno slancio. Gli è consentita dalla sua particolare struttura ossea e muscolare, che gli permette anche di arrampicarsi senza problemi su pareti completamente verticali e persino sui soffitti. Fa il ramarro della notte. *'Ipnosi:' non si tratta dell’ipnosi standard tipica dei vampiri, per quanto ci somigli. Il contatto visivo è utile ma non strettamente necessario, in quanto si tratta di un convincimento blando basato sulle vibrazioni vocali. La stessa cosa che gli fa produrre ultrasuoni come i pipistrelli. Sì, produce ultrasuoni. Skree. *'Zanne e artigli retraibili:' è in grado di trasformare le proprie mani in veri e propri artigli. Non può nascondere completamente le zanne ma le può ridurre in modo da renderle meno visibili. *'Gufo Transformer:' se spaventato si appiattisce e guarda male la gente sperando che si spaventino a loro volta e scappino. Abilità: *'Premio Nobel:' oh, è un genio nel suo campo. *'Rabdomante occulto:' per quanto non gliene importi assolutamente niente di Magia e affini, finisce per inciampare sempre in problemi occulti più grandi di lui. Che lo voglia oppure no. Debolezze: *'Sete di sangue:' deve nutrirsi di sangue, preferibilmente umano (preferibilmente ancora umano mutato) per sopravvivere, all’incirca ogni tre giorni. Nel caso cerchi di resistere più a lungo all’impulso di nutrirsi rischia di andare in frenesia ed attaccare la prima cosa vivente che gli attraversa la strada. *'Fotosensibile:' essendo praticamente albino, per quanto il sole non lo bruci come potrebbe bruciare un vampiro, la luce solare gli crea comunque notevoli problemi. Preferisce girare di notte. *'Insonne:' non dorme. Non può. *'Sfiga:' è sempre nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato con la gente sbagliata. Ormai ci sta facendo callo. Attrezzatura Armi: *'Zanne e artigli': armi naturali *'Pistole': una coppia di Beretta M9 PB Equipaggiamento: *Armatura Rinforzata. *'Mantello.' (serve alla sua immagine di Signore delle Tenebre) Altri universi *Nel 10812 è Michael Morbius: è stato adottato da Victoria Strange. Ramarra per il Sanctorum. *Nel 12108'' ''è una donna, Monike Morbius. Ed è più incazzata che strettamente malvagia. Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 1 *Team Science '''(anche se si ritrova ad essere un Team Magic quasi per forza). *Se fosse un animale, sarebbe un pipistrello (you don't say). *La sua casata ad Hogwarts sarebbe '''Corvonero. *A Westeros sarebbe un Bolton: Our Blades are sharp. *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è una Cotoletta. *Nella Classificazione Suprema è un Idiota. *In Avatar sarebbe un Bloodbender. *Nei Marvel Tarots è L'Eremita. *Vuole solo un panino. *Non sopporta i soprannomi: si prende sempre la briga di correggerli. *E' davvero sfortunato. *La player lo shippa con Jack Russell. Ma anche no. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 6 Forza 4 Velocità 4 Resistenza 3 Proiez. energ. 1 Abilità combattive 3 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Midnight Sons